halofandomcom-20200222-history
Maya Sankar
Maya Sankar, also known by the alias FERO, was an Office of Naval Intelligence agent.Hunt the Truth, Season 2 - Episode 00: The Only Deliverable (Part 1)/(Part 2) Biography Early life Maya studied xenopsychology, following her dream of being a professor. Eventually, she was recruited by the Office of Naval Intelligence. During the Human-Covenant war, she psychologically studied some of the Covenant member species including the Sangheili and the Kig-Yar. Life as FERO As FERO, Maya openly encouraged a "war of ideas" against the UNSC She soon became infamous as a rebel leader and an inspiration to the likes of Bostwick, but she experienced an identity crisis as she was caught between her two separate lives. Her betrayal of Benjamin Giraud to ONI added to her stresses. Betraying ONI After Benjamin Giraud's detention in Midnight facility,Hunt the Truth, Season 2 - Episode 01: Cube B-349 (Part 1)/(Part 2) Maya felt immense guilt and was finally driven to betray ONI when they bombed a Rebel base near a Guardian's impact crater on Conrad's Point while she and a fellow agent were inside. Afterwards, she took Bostwick, whom she had just found out to be at the Rebel facility too and fled from Ilsa Zane, the leader of the rebel faction.Hunt the Truth, Season 2 - Episode 02: From Fire to Blood (Part 1)/(Part 2) She, accompanied by Black Box returned to a safe house where she had left Mshak Moradi after kidnapping him. She set off a box of grenades on a ten second fuse and escaped some most likely human gunships, along with Mshak Moradi, but her escape ship was apprehended by Kig-Yar pirates.Hunt the Truth, Season 2 - Episode 03: Safe House (Part 1)/(Part 2) The group made a bargain to fix the Slipspace drive on the Kig-Yar's poorly maintained ship, in return for their freedom. Black Box later analysed weather and atmospheric patterns of planets that had recently experienced a Guardian attack and found that Laika III was about to be attacked. Maya set course for Laika III. While entering Laika's orbit, Maya's prison transport was ambushed by Ilsa Zane and shot down. Maya soon woke up, now in the care of Dasc Gevadim, leader of the Triad, who had noticed the Guardian's song and congregated nearby with members of the Triad as they believe the Guardians grant "transcendence."Hunt the Truth, Season 2 - Episode 05: Where the Third Life Shines (Part 1)/(Part 2) Promptly after her reunion with Mshak Moradi, Maya is rescued by Bostwick and they escape in a Warthog Armored Personnel Carrier as gravitational disruptions begin. The group head for a nearby city, meeting Ilsa Zane's and UNSC forces battling along the way. Instead of escaping the planet, Maya broadcasts an audio file with Bostwick using an abandoned Air Traffic Control Tower and Mshak Moradi's escape ship. She describes the pandemonium but is cut off when Bostwick shoots the radio with a M6C Personal Defense Weapon System and explains to Maya that FERO's martyrdom is more important than Maya's life. Maya agrees, and Bostwick shoots her. Maya's brain, along with Black Box were recovered. Maya's brain is currently recommended for being made into an A.I.Hunt the Truth, Season 2 - Episode 06: Transcendence (Part 1)/(Part 2) Sources Category:ONI Personnel Category:Deceased characters Category:Females